


电力滋滋鸡巴手枪什么的

by WeaselCaretaker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: rs_games, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, M/M, MWPP Era, Magical Realism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselCaretaker/pseuds/WeaselCaretaker
Summary: 每个人手上都有一排字将他们连向灵魂伴侣。詹姆找到了他的，西里斯一年级就全搞清楚了，彼得反正也不和女孩说话，而莱姆斯觉得自己非常想戴上耳罩然后消失。





	电力滋滋鸡巴手枪什么的

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Electric Fizzing Prick Pistols, or Whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319809) by [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/pseuds/whitmans_kiss). 



现在是1976年九月二十九十晚上九点半，格兰芬多五年级男生宿舍里正召开掠夺者紧急会议。詹姆波特（在暴走边缘；会议的紧急召开人），西里斯布莱克（在青春期；欲蓄胡子而不成），莱姆斯卢平（在呲牙咧嘴；刚刚撞到了脚趾），小矮星彼得（在尿裤子；恶作剧受害者）坐在各自的床上，面朝彼此。整个会场鸦雀无声。

“我的字变黑了。”詹姆说。

“哇哦，”彼得盘着腿，上气不接下气地说。

“真他妈的哇哦，”西里斯说，致力于用“他妈的”强调每一句话，因为这样成熟又炫酷。

“呃，对，哇哦，”莱姆斯说，为了不打乱队形。

“是的，”詹姆沉痛地说道，眼神依次看过他的室友们。

“是他妈的谁，兄弟？”一阵表达敬畏的沉默后西里斯问道。“谁说了你的字？”

詹姆闭上眼睛深吸一口气，取下眼镜，擦干净又重新戴回去，戏剧化地铺垫接下来的发言。

“莉莉伊万斯，”他用低沉的声音说道。

莱姆斯注意到彼得看上去就像要尿裤子了。可能已经尿了，虽然灯光太暗看不清楚。

“伊万斯？”彼得尖声尖气地说，双手紧紧握住自己的膝盖，如果不是快要窒息了他恨不得把脖子伸到床外面去。

“但她他妈的恨你，兄弟！”西里斯接过彼得的话。

“我——没有恨这么严重吧？”莱姆斯说，心不在焉地握住自己袖子下的仍然是灰色的字。

“讨厌，”彼得补充道，试图平复呼吸。

“都差不多，”詹姆说，“她说了我的字，然后我的字就变黑了。她是我的灵魂伴侣。”

屋子里再次沉默了。莱姆斯想道，这一切对十五岁的詹姆来说太沉重了。

“那——那她的呢？”彼得叫道，“她的字呢？她的字有没有——嗯——”

“有没有他妈的什么，彼得？”

“我只是——她的字有没有变黑？我是说——你们是不是一对？”

西里斯和莱姆斯直直看向彼得；詹姆垂下眼睛。

“不知道，”詹姆说。“唔，两个人的字不会同时变黑，懂吗？爸爸妈妈的字之间隔了二十年，我出生之后爸爸的字才变黑。而且，我的字变黑了不代表她的字会变黑。可能她手臂上的字根本不是我的，或者——”他卡住了，突然意识到这点：“梅林啊，”他急迫地看向西里斯，“万一她的字是其他人的怎么办？万一她是我的灵魂伴侣，但我不是她的灵魂伴侣怎么办？你知道，并不是所有人手上的字都能配成一对，有些人——”

“他妈的闭嘴，詹姆；你当然在她的手臂上，”西里斯坚定地说。“就算伊万斯——”他顿住了，不习惯不带厌恶地念出她的名字，“——就算她确实讨厌你，她会变的。”西里斯站起来走向詹姆的床，安慰性地把手臂搭在詹姆肩上，詹姆满怀期待地看向莱姆斯。

“额，”莱姆斯想不出来有什么好说的，“至少伊万斯挺漂亮的，是吧？”

“嗯，”另外三个人同时叹了口气。莱姆斯也呼出一口气。

“她会喜欢上你的，兄弟，”西里斯再次说，鼓励地捏了捏詹姆的肩膀。“给她点他妈的时间，然后一切都会变好的。”

“站着说话不腰疼，”詹姆说，表情几乎又迷惑又愤慨。“你的字一年级就变黑了，你倒是什么都知道了。”

西里斯皱了皱脸，彼得的眼睛瞪得更大了。

“这跟凯若琳鲍德温在一年级的时候说了我的字一点关系都没有——”

“我以为你说是艾格尼丝费瑟伯？”，“我以为你说是克莱丽斯比斯比？”彼得和莱姆斯同时说。西里斯忽略了他俩，继续他的发言，“——没人知道为什么一个人的字突然就变黑了，他们就是会变黑。而且我觉得你的字现在就变黑——在伊万斯还不喜欢你的时候就变黑——其实挺好的。至少你还有时间让她慢慢喜欢上你。她是你的灵魂伴侣，叉子，你灵魂的伴侣。你是风儿她是沙。她是你从来不知道自己一直在寻找的另一半，直到有一天她说的话突然让你的字变黑了。詹姆，这他妈是你的时刻，一生仅此一次的时刻。”

彼得显然被西里斯感人的演说打动了。他动了动压在自己身子下的腿，莱姆斯听到了濡湿的衣物摩擦的声音。

西里斯的演说似乎也撼动了詹姆，后者挺直了肩膀，神情坚定——除了逐渐变得像个陷入爱河的五年级女生。

“你说得对，西里斯，”詹姆仿佛被注入了新的力量，带着气势说出接下来的话，“你说得简直太对了。既然我找到了她，莉莉，我的灵魂伴侣，我会不顾一切地留下她。我还有——”他扳着手指数了数，“——三年来让她爱上我。还有三年才轮到魔法部，而不是邓布利多来处理骚扰行为，虽然最高巫师法庭也差不多归他管了。”

“这才是你该有的他妈的气势，兄弟，”西里斯欣慰地说。詹姆整个人都亮了起来。彼得吱了一声。

“去搞定她，”莱姆斯说，试图微笑却露出一个更像苦笑的表情。他挠了挠自己仍然是灰色的字，这些字不舒服地附在他的皮肤上，让他觉得好像糊了一层石膏。

集会又持续了几分钟，他们讲了更多鼓励的话，充满希望的建议，关于怎么追求暴脾气伊万斯的建议。然后彼得，也许在自己的尿液里坐得不耐烦了，问詹姆莉莉说了什么。

西里斯小声骂了句脏话，看了詹姆一眼。

“如果你不想的话不用告诉我们的，詹姆，”他说。手臂上的字是极其私人的事，人们通常会用手环或者袖子藏起这些字。一般来说，只有出生时在场的人和灵魂伴侣才会看到这些字。

这可以说是一种社会习俗了，不仅为了尊重他人隐私和避免尴尬，更是为了保持对话的自然：这样人们就会自然地说出这些字，而不是为了找到灵魂伴侣而故意念出来。

莱姆斯永远也不打算和任何人讨论他的字。说实话，他一点也不喜欢自己的字。这些字不是快乐的话，一点也不像他所读过的故事、听过的歌曲、又或者民间的传说一样温暖而充满希望。

可曾爱上过不该爱上的人？这是莱姆斯的字。这些字显然不预示着莱姆斯情感生活幸福美满... 倒不是说他真的有什么情感生活，毕竟，狼人能有什么爱情呢？莱姆斯的确有一个灵魂伴侣，但如果这就是对方会问他的问题？莱姆斯宁愿自己生来就没有字。

“还是算了吧，兄弟，”詹姆无意识地拉了拉袖子，“虽然没有什么见不得人的。我只是觉得，唔，这有点私人什么的。”

“别他妈担心，没事，叉子，”西里斯说，“就像Moony说的，去搞定她！”

 

 

两年之后的莉莉伊万斯再次在大厅被布莱克与波特之鸣唱的培根理发店歌唱团献上一曲。她怒气冲冲地走过去，打算用刚做好的指甲在她的骚扰者的脖子上戳一个新的大洞好帮助他呼吸。就在这时，她停住了。在波特诗意而蹩脚的演唱里，她手上的字变成了夜晚一样的黑色。

那天黄昏他们一起散步了。

詹姆八点左右回到了七年级男生宿舍，脸上挂着的巨大的、几乎快要流口水的傻笑在打开门的瞬间被恶心给取代了。

“这鬼东西是什么声音，Moony？”

“据观测，”莱姆斯都懒得从书上抬眼，“西里斯给自己买了把吉他。”

“的确，”西里斯说，一边试图拨出一个不成调子的强力和弦，“除了机车以外我还需要点别的来打造形象。”

“他现在是个正经的摇滚之子了，”莱姆斯干巴巴地说。

西里斯威胁似地用吉他指着莱姆斯，砸了一个拨片过去。“是朋克摇滚之子。”

“不敢不敢。我怎么能粗心大意把您归错流派而毁了您的装逼大业呢？我诚挚地道歉。”莱姆斯继续读书，用脚趾把西里斯的拨片踢下床，把中指和无名指叠进手掌里，然后朝西里斯的方向挥舞这个手势：“Fuck the police.” （1）

西里斯则用一个充满了尊严的G7和弦回击。

詹姆表情痛苦道：“听着，西里斯，我建议你马上放弃，把唱歌的事留给专业的，比如电力滋滋鸡巴手枪什么的。就这玩意儿你永远也别想睡到克丽希达派尔。”

“我以为你灵魂伴侣是德尔德蕾布斯？”莱姆斯的疑问被西里斯愤怒的咆哮给盖过了：“电鳗！嗡嗡鸡！性手枪！你这个笨蛋，没个性的饭桶！”

“冷静，Padfoot，冷静。别人会以为你每个月的那几天到了。”

“不，”莱姆斯说，“这份荣誉是我的。”他皱皱眉，终于关上了书，展开腿向后躺下。

西里斯转向莱姆斯，吉他悬挂在肩带上，之前的装腔作势变成了满满的关心。

“是，是你的，”西里斯吸了口气，仿佛在考虑说些什么，最终还是撅起嘴重新关注起自己的吉他，以多年后会导致关节炎的姿势按起了弦。

而他弹出的和弦，莱姆斯想道，现在就会导致耳聋。

（1）朋克格言；莱姆斯比的手势是金属礼，其实并不朋克。

 

\----------

 

西里斯布莱克常常收到奇形怪状的包裹，通常是用来拼装他的机车的，那部机车被他施了咒藏在球场角落。他在1978年九月九日收到的包裹又扁又平又方又正，而且显然是张唱片。他在这只暴脾气渡鸦把唱片扔到他汤里之前抢了过来，然后得意洋洋地举着。

“精进一下你的鬼哭狼嚎，Padfoot，”詹姆痛苦地堵住耳朵转了个方向，这样他就不用被西里斯兴奋的叫声给震聋了。

西里斯忽略了詹姆，兀自撕开包裹，看到封面时发出喜爱的声音。（1）

“你买了啥？”彼得凑近了问，但西里斯像抱着小宝宝一样护着他的唱片。

“不过是由史上最有才华的乐队发行的本月最受期待的单曲罢了。”西里斯爱抚着唱片边缘。

莱姆斯根本不用抬头就知道那是什么。“嘘嘘鸡？”（2）他藏起一个微笑，等着西里斯炸毛，吸溜着一根香肠。

“是嗡嗡鸡！！！说真的，卢平，我得跟你说多少次——别笑了你这个拥护君主制的人渣！（3）

（1） 原文描述西里斯声音的词是cooing，联系下文应该是像哄小孩一样表达喜爱的声音。日常生活里我们可能会这样形容类似的声音：像弱智一样对着猫说话。  
（2） 原文为Whizzpricks，其实和Buzzcocks对仗还挺工整的，因为Whizz和Buzz都是本身有含义的拟声词，prick和cock又都可以指鸡鸡。这篇里的莱姆斯真的很皮，嘲讽天王了。Whizz是尿尿的意思，所以译作“嘘嘘“。  
（3） （真）朋克都是anarchists。莱姆斯假装对朋克乐队不了解所以西里斯骂他monarchist。

 

\------------

 

“这已经是他今天放的第十六遍了，”莱姆斯进门的时候彼得对他哀嚎。莱姆斯神机妙算地戴了一副巨大的耳罩。西里斯正站在莱姆斯的唱片机旁，双腿分开，表演着一组复杂的胯部动作。莱姆斯不满地想道，西里斯的吉他挂得太低了，影响莱姆斯欣赏他的下半身。

“嗨彼得，泥好啊西里斯，”莱姆斯喊道，对他们挥挥手。

“让他停下，”彼得痛苦地抱着头。

“你说什么？”莱姆斯再次喊。

“我说叫他停下！”彼得倒回自己的枕头里。

“我觉得有人应该叫他停下，”莱姆斯第三次喊道。

彼得呻吟了起来，而西里斯屁股撅得太用力以至于把唱针顶错位了。

莱姆斯等西里斯骂完脏话才小心翼翼地把一边耳罩抬起来。

“你脸都发白了，虫尾巴；你还好吗？”他问。彼得继续呻吟着把头塞进枕头里。

“我一点都不好，”西里斯把头发从眼前推开。“我一整天都弹不对这个，老忘记结尾的G4！然后我又得从头弹起因为只播放同一个地方会磨坏唱片的。而且别哼哼唧唧了彼得，你听起来简直像猫叫春。”

彼得的声音立刻变小了，听起来像喵喵叫。西里斯重新把唱针归位。

“啊，熟能生巧，对吧，Padfoot，”莱姆斯说，然后愉快地把耳罩戴了回去，微笑着观看西里斯继续扭屁股。

 

\--------------

 

一整星期和五十七次播放以后（机智的莱姆斯全程戴着耳罩），西里斯冲到格兰芬多桌子边。

“先生们，”西里斯敬了个眼花缭乱的礼然后坐下，“我练好这首歌了。“

“恭喜，兄弟，”詹姆说。“把鸡递过来，好吗？”

彼得把盘子推了过去。西里斯屌屌地说：“你们都得听听这个！”大家都露出了痛苦的表情。

“我们听得耳朵都起茧了。”彼得说，额头上冒出一滴冷汗。

“Moony还没听过呢，一直戴着那个该死的耳罩，”西里斯听上去有点受伤。“而且叉叉天天都和伊万斯腻在一起，我知道他没听过。”

“你为啥不弹给玛蒂尔达史密瑟听呢？你知道，你的灵魂伴侣？”

“我以为你说是肯德拉温斯顿？”莱姆斯说，而詹姆说“我以为你说是卡莉斯塔贝克特？”。

西里斯深切皱眉，然后想到了什么。

“Mooooony，”他叫道，把元音拉到最长然后转向莱姆斯，露出——梅林啊，别吧——他的狗狗眼。

“Siriusssssss，”莱姆斯答道，感觉到自己服软了。他真的非常，非常的心软。

“让我弹给你听？”

莱姆斯突然发现自己盘里的鸡十分令人着迷。

“求噢噢噢你了？”西里斯凑得更近了。显然，在莱姆斯耳后温热的呼吸就足以让他缴械投降。

“好吧，”他混沌地说。在这片混沌里有一个想法无比清晰：“只听一次。”

西里斯展开了一个大大地，顽皮的微笑，这让莱姆斯差点被下一口饭呛死。

詹姆用叉子戳着盘子里的土豆泥。

“你和我，彼得，”他说“会想办法逃过这个。”

 

\---------------

 

事实上西里斯布莱克有着一副优美的嗓音。

莱姆斯最近倒是没怎么欣赏这副嗓音，因为他老是戴着耳罩。不过一场西里斯个人演出倒是可以。他很可以。（1）

“所以，你要演点啥？”莱姆斯关上寝室的门，背靠在门上，手臂抱在胸前。

“嗡嗡鸡的歌，”西里斯坐在床的边缘，吉他放在大腿上。

“我猜到了，”莱姆斯说。“然后你会说，是他们最新的单曲。我听说虫尾巴爱死这首歌了。”

“哈。哈。”西里斯说，“闭嘴，让我酝酿一下。”

“当然，”莱姆斯做了一个“请”的手势。

西里斯的头发遮住了半边脸，莱姆斯想，这样的时候他看上去的确有点象个搞摇滚的。西里斯开始弹前奏，莱姆斯有些意外：他以为西里斯会弹点激烈的摇滚歌曲，但首要慢一些，像一支民谣，像——一首情歌。

“你逃避我的感情，让我感到低入尘埃，带给我伤害”（2）西里斯唱道，然后气氛就消失了。

“哦，真动人啊，”莱姆斯说，西里斯瞪了他一眼。

“但若我用力挣扎，也许会失去你，而那让我更难过”西里斯引领他们进入副歌，莱姆斯全然没有料到接下来发生的事。

“可曾爱上过，可曾爱上，可曾爱上过不该爱上的，可曾爱上过不该爱上的人…”

莱姆斯浑身的血液都冻住了，手臂上的字却开始发烫。他的嘴唇微微张开，轻轻“哦”了一声，但开始唱第二段的西里斯并没有注意到。

莱姆斯的第一个想法是，我绝对不会为此召开一个掠夺者紧急会议。

他的第二个想法是，虽然这的确很紧急。

“我得出去一会，”他突然说，自己都觉得太大声了。“我得——”他慌忙地摸索身后的门把手，“我必须——我得——”

他甚至没听到西里斯手滑的和弦和身后叫他的声音。

（1） 原文是：… but a private performance from Sirius is definitely something he could get behind. If only Sirius could get behind him. 心猿意马的莱姆斯被自己的话带跑偏了。我试着翻译出这里莱姆斯邪恶的小想法呢，不太成功。  
（2） 西里斯唱的这首歌是Buzzcocks的Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn’ve)。我尽量把意思翻译到了，但歌词的韵脚对不上。这首歌的歌词其实挺应景的，大家可以自行理解。

 

\------------

 

“靠，”莱姆斯看着自己的手臂，袖子卷到手肘，“操他妈的靠，靠，靠。”

证据无可否认。莱姆斯的字变黑了。

“变黑了，的确，”他说，无意识地嗤笑了，而那笑更像一声呜咽。

“我怎么了？”他背后传来一个声音。（1）

“你他妈是怎么找到我的？”莱姆斯难以置信地说，迅速地把袖子放下。“才，嗯，五分钟不到吧？”

西里斯耸肩，“詹姆和彼得把地图留给我了。”

“哦，”莱姆斯说。“走开。我现在要暴走，让我一个人暴走。”

“恐怕不行，”西里斯说，声音听上去有些难过。“你刚刚在那边闹了一出，你最好闹完。”

“这不关你事，”莱姆斯说。

“我觉得这完全关我事，”西里斯说，挺直了腰杆。“我坐在那儿给你演奏本世纪最伟大的歌曲呢，连副歌都没唱完你就跑了，还像被燕尾狗咬住不放一样抓着手臂。你觉得我该怎么想。”

“你什么都不想，”莱姆斯马上说，“什么都不。这甚至都不是需要想的那种事。”

西里斯看向别处，而莱姆斯读不懂他脸上的表情。西里斯看上去几乎有些伤感，莱姆斯不懂为什么。

“我并不蠢，莱姆斯，”他说。莱姆斯不安地动来动去。

“我从没说过你蠢。”

“我知道我在你的手臂上。”

莱姆斯竟找不到一个词来辩解。

“但不用担心，“西里斯接着说，重新看向莱姆斯，”因为你也在我的手臂上。“

“你他妈别——”莱姆斯感到愤怒在他体内蒸腾，“不许——”

“我认真的，”西里斯打断他，举起一只手示意他别说话。“我手臂上的真的是你。一年级的时候，就在我们刚遇见的时候，那是你对我说的第一句话。当时詹姆也在。”

“我以为你说你的灵魂伴侣是娜塔莉格兰森？”莱姆斯厉声说道。这一定是个恶作剧。说不定再过几秒詹姆和彼得就会从哪里跳出来朝他喊，哈！你被整了！Moony！

西里斯翻了个白眼。“我骗你的，你个白痴。怎么，难道十一岁的我会打算第一句话就跟你说，你好啊，很高兴遇见你，你是我的灵魂伴侣？怎么可能。但真的是你。看，”西里斯说，卷起袍子伸出手臂。

“你怎么知道？”莱姆斯说，不想往下看但又无法阻止自己。“你不知道，你不可能——”看到这些字的莱姆斯停住了，黑得就像他自己手上的字，莱姆斯感到一阵晕眩。“任何人都可能说这个。”

“但你不只是任何人。”

“我——西里斯，我不是任何人。也许在我们见面的时候我说过一次，一年级的时候，但那不代表是我让它变黑的。”

西里斯靠了过来。“我知道是你。而且我觉得你是什么人。”

“我什么都不是，而且我不在你手臂上。而且没有不定代词了。（2）就只是——别，停下来，好吗？”

“你在我的手臂上，莱姆斯，”西里斯说，手握上莱姆斯的手腕拉起他的袖子。莱姆斯没有反抗，似乎僵在了原地，不知道该恐惧还是恐慌。（3）西里斯噙着小半个微笑看着莱姆斯手臂上已经变黑的字。

“噢感谢梅林，”他呼出一口气，“刚刚还差点以为我弄错了。”

困窘的感觉把莱姆斯拉回现实，他抽出自己的手臂。“喂！”

西里斯笑了。“唔，也可能只是我歌唱得太难听了把给吓跑了。”他定了定神，再次伸出手臂。“你记得这个吧？”

莱姆斯眨了眨眼。他的确记得；他知道——它们就在这儿，他的话在西里斯的手臂上，他们是一对，证据确凿，无可否认。他还记得第一次见到西里斯布莱克，西里斯在开学宴会上别出心裁地骂詹姆波特，莱姆斯甚至没有自我介绍，没有思考便脱口而出。

“我知道我们会成为朋友，”他再次说道，七年之后，读着西里斯手上自生来便有的印记。

西里斯看着他，与他十指交缠。

“也许不止朋友，”他说。

莱姆斯笑了。

（1） 变黑了，原文是”gone black”，所以莱姆斯说的确是gone Black了；西里斯听到“布莱克”所以问自己怎么了。  
（2） 不定代词：包括anybody, somebody, nobody（应该还有everybody）。这两个人是这样斗嘴的：  
R: Anybody could say that.  
S: But you are not just anybody.  
R: I’m not anyone.  
S: I think you are somebody.  
R: I’m nobody, and I can’t find more “body” words to say!!!!  
（3） 原文是R不知道该fear还是panic。我理解里恐惧更接近于安静的害怕，而恐慌的症状比较狂乱，可能包括肢体挣扎。


End file.
